scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of 1937 Disney film, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" Cast *Snow White - Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine) *Prince Florian - Connor (PJ Masks) *Queen Grimhilde - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Witch Grimhilde - Morgana (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Doc - Bagel (The Bagel and Becky Show) *Grumpy - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) *Happy - Winston Steinburger (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Sleepy - Marty (ToonMarty) *Bashful - Sir Dudley Ding Dong (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) *Sneezy - Johnny Test *Dopey - Bunnicula *The Magic Mirror - Jean-Claude (Rugrats in Paris: The Movie) *Humbert the Huntsman - Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Prince Florian's Horse - Bagheera (The Jungle Book (1967)) *The Raven - Lucky the Vulture (The Jungle Book 2) *Vultures - Jim Crow (Dumbo) and Blu (Rio) Scenes: # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 1 Opening Credits/Prologue # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 2 Scarlet Overkill and Jean-Claude # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 3 Shimmer Meets Connor ("I'm Wishing/One Song") # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 4 Scarlet Overkill's Dark Demand # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 5 In the Woods/Shimmer Runs Away # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 6 Shimmer's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 7 Shimmer Discovers a Cottage # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 8 "Whistle While You Work" # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 9 Meet the Teletoon Characters ("Heigh-Ho") # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 10 Shimmer Explores Upstairs # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 11 Searching the Cottage (Part 1) # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 12 Searching the Cottage (Part 2) # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 13 The Teletoon Characters Discover Shimmer # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 14 Shimmer Meets the Teletoon Characters # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 15 Supper Not Ready Yet # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 16 "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Teletoon Characters Washing Song") # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 17 Deceived/Scarlet Overkill Disguised Herself # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 18 "The Teletoon Characters' Yodel Song (The Silly Song") # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 19 "Someday My Prince Will Come" # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 20 Bedtime in the Teletoon Characters Cottage # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 21 Morgana's Evil Plan # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 22 The Teletoon Characters Leave For Work # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 23 Shimmer Meets Morgana # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 24 A Race Against Time # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 25 Shimmer's Death and Funeral # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 26 True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After # Shimmer White and the Seven Teletoon Characters Part 27 End Credits Movie Used: * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Clips Used: * Shimmer and Shine * PJ Masks * Minions * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea * The Bagel and Becky Show * Camp Lakebottom * Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong * ToonMarty * Johnny Test * Bunnicula * Rugrats in Paris: The Movie * Quest for Camelot * The Jungle Book * The Jungle Book 2 * Dumbo * Rio * Rio 2 Gallery: Shimmer as Snow White Connor as Prince Florian Scarlet Overkill as Queen Grimhilde Morgana as Witch Grimhilde Bagel as Doc McGee as Grumpy Winston Steinburger as Happy Marty as Sleepy Sir Dudley Ding Dong as Bashful Johnny Test as Sneezy Bunnicula as Dopey Jean-Claude as the Magic Mirror Sir Ruber as Humbert the Huntsman Bagheera as Prince Florian's Horse Lucky the Vulture as the Raven Jim Crow and Blu as the VulturesCategory:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:The Weinstein Company